


Pok's AU Sansgore Week 2018 Challenge

by Pokerel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokerel/pseuds/Pokerel
Summary: 7 first meetings across 7 universes.1. Underfell2. Underswap3. Storyspin4. Undecided5. Fellswap-Gold6. Underlust7. Genderbent





	1. Underfell

The mercenaries crossed Asgore's throne room, heavy boots trampling down the flowers. Five of them, armed to the teeth, dragging along their prisoner. Their leader, a rat monster, stepped to the front.

"Your majesty."

Asgore ignored the greeting.

"I expected the assignment to be completed in two days, not two weeks. I am severely disappointed."

The rat hissed at that, bristling.

"Wha- The hell's that mean? Your target dragged us all on a wild temmie chase-"

He snapped his jaw shut, oversized teeth clacking together as Asgore glared.

The king kept his gaze on the mercenary for a moment longer, before turning his eyes to the prisoner, trapped in a comically oversized canvas bag. It was the magical signature that confirmed to Asgore that they'd caught the right monster.

"Good work." He turned, ignoring the protesting leader. Asgore paused as he passed by the throne, not looking back as he issued his next order.

"Kill them all."

He kept his back turned as he heard the distinctive sound of five unfortunate monsters being dusted, and a brief shuffling noise. He turned around, in time to see the captive freeing himself.

It was sort of cute, watching the tiny skeleton's reaction as he realised where he was. First his eye sockets lit up, then he scrambled backwards, tripping over the bag in the process.

In three strides, Asgore crossed the distance between them, leaning down to grab the collar at the skeleton's neck. He tightened his grip before wrenching it forward. There was a tag attached to it. That he had a master was troubling, but the fix was easy. All it would take was-

He was cut off by the skeleton starting to babble, pleas spilling out like an overflowing glass under a tap.

"Please, please don't, I'm sorry, don't do this, I beg you..."

Asgore eyed him critically. Most of the monsters he interacted with would have been overjoyed to serve _him_ , so this was... strange, to say the least. But Asgore was not above small mercies. He released the collar.

"T-Thank you-"

"Go home."

The skeleton blinked up at him, confused.

And as they made eye contact for the first time, he was certain the other monster felt the same connection he did, established by the kingdom's magic itself. Even now Asgore could feel the steady thrum of magic in his bones, which a lesser monster would definitely pick up on.

"Go home." And he was gone.


	2. Underswap

The first thing Papyrus noticed about the Toriel-clone with a beard was that he was HUGE. The man was larger and bulkier than the queen even, which he would never have guessed from the quiet, calm voice behind the door.

He quietly nudged Sans.

"Bro, you're staring."

"I'm aware."

"Your eyes haven't left him for..." how long had they been here? "Five minutes? I didn't even see you blink."

_"I know."_

"Sheesh, just. Talk to him."

"But-!"

Papyrus slapped a hand over his brother's mouth, interrupting him. He then leaned in, and in his sweetest voice, said, "Would you have me embarrass you, brother dear?"

Sans flushed a bright pink, and swatted at Papyrus. Papyrus allowed it with a smirk.

"Changed your mind yet?"

Papyrus slowly raised his elbows to his sides, fists tucked to his chest. He stared Sans dead in the eyes.

"Bawk."

Never had he seen his brother's expression shift so quickly to murder. Papyrus gulped.

Thankfully, his impeding (and assuredly painful) death was postphoned.

By a stuffed toy with legs legs like stilts, tottering in and pinning them down in one faceplant of a fell swoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -quietly- don't like underswap...


	3. Storyspin

"Howdy, Alphys." It wasn't all that frequently that Queen Alphys visited her judge, between the duties that came with running a kingdom and her reclusive tendencies. As a result, Asgore felt obligated to pop in once in a while to check in on her, instead of relying on secondhand reports from Undyne.

"O-Oh!" Alphys gave a little jolt, before scrambling to her feet, skittering across the throne room, taking his paws in her hands, which seemed comically small in comparison.

"There's someone we, uh, w-would like you to meet. Two someones," Alphys corrected herself hastily, already tugging Asgore in another direction, one of the hidden pathways towards the actual interior of the castle, the one off the main route.

"Now, now." Asgore chuckled, reaching to comfort his friend. Already his mind was racing.

"It's a recent development!" Alphys said. "A-And, Undyne wanted to do this, but she's a bit better with the kids."

Hold up.

"Kids?" Asgore asked, surprised.

Alphys nodded. "T-They're orphans, and the Guard couldn't track down any living relations, so." She shrugged, fiddling with the front of her dress.

Asgore nodded, sympathetic.

Ahead, he could hear laughter, and Undyne's booming voice. The Empress was an old student and friend of his, and he was glad to hear her enjoying herself.

They rounded the bend, walking in on what looked like a sparring session for babybones.

The two babybones who glanced around wide-eyed as soon as Undyne looked up.

"Asgore!" Undyne shot him a sharp-toothed grin, running over to tackle-hug him, his bulk the only reason he didn't topple over on impact.

"Howdy. And these two are the someones you spoke of?" Asgore glanced to Alphys for confirmation, receiving a nod.

Slowly, he approached them. The taller skeleton child trotted over, eye sockets wide, while the shorter stayed put.

"Found those two in Snowdin." Undyne scritched the side of her face. She didn't like cold weather, but still braved it to visit Asgore. Though at his glance, she clarified, "Was tagging along with Captain Metts."

Still...

"Snowdin is no place for homeless children." Asgore thought for a moment. "...How _have_ they escaped the notice of the residents?"

Undyne blinked, then gave a half-shrug. "Well, that-"

"Teleporting." Alphys had walked up to her wife's side. "I-It's not a common ability, but not unheard of."

Asgore slowly pointed at the tall babybones that was _very_ interested in his shirt.

"T-The other one." Who still hadn't moved from where he was, though he was watching Asgore like a hawk.

"I see. And they are...?"

"Tall one's Papyrus, small one's Sans. Or so they say."

"HELLO." Papyrus said, still tracing over the flowers. Sans remained silent.

"He's a-alright, just-" Undyne shushed Alphys, before whispering something to her, to which the Queen nodded. They watched, as Asgore slowly approached the other, Papyrus lingering by his side, offering a handshake,

"hi."

Sans held out his left hand in response. It may have been spite- he couldn't read that rictus grin. He changed hands anyway, and a whoopie cushion made itself known with a loud farting noise.


End file.
